tf2freakconceptfandomcom-20200214-history
Commando
Commando is a RED Scout created by the used ScoutCommandoProx. Backstory Backstory is still being worked on, please be patient. Appearance In combat situations, Commando wears an Airdog, the Orion's Belt, as well as several custom cosmetics such as the Boy Soldier Vest and Camouflage pants, and the Mercenaries Booties. It can be fairly apparent that he attempts to have his equipment trace back to his service time. When he is not in combat, he varies his outfits in terms of jackets, pants and other cosmetics, however he always wears the same hat, a red Backwards Ballcap. Another notable appearance feature on Commando is his dog tags, which he wears for honor, rather than style like many common Scouts. Personality and Behavior Commando is a person who heavily relies on experience, and as such he will deploy fairly different tactics to your average Scout. Thanks to his former military experience, he will often use military terms when communicating with teammates, which can at times confuse them. When faced with enemies on his own, he can act two ways, depending on his current mission. He can either have the trademark snarky behavior of a common Scout, or he can have a very silent and professional behavior. In terms of personality, Commando retains the militarized discipline of a soldier, and unlike a majority of Scouts, has a very friendly attitude for allies, treating them as equals to himself, regardless of position or skill. However, when entering combat, he will enter a much more serious, almost aggressive behavior. In these situations, he may also gain the snarky behavior of a common Scout, which can be heard in mid-fight dialogues with him, often berating his enemy. When it comes to attitude towards enemies, he will often berate and insult his enemy, as seen previously, but he often prefers non-lethal methods of taking out enemies. He also has a personal policy that prevents him from killing unarmed enemies, however, should the enemy put up heavy resistance, Commando will not hesitate to go in guns blazing against said enemy. Powers and Capabilities Commando has the speed boost of any normal Scout, but he combines the speed with nearly flawless parkour skills, capable of scaling walls and other obstacles with ease. It is very common that he uses jumps, flips and other agile moves when engaged in melee combat with an enemy. Commando is proficient with a multitude of weapons, though he lacks skill with heavier weaponry such as heavy machine guns and rocket launchers. His trademark arsenal consists of a compact automatic Carbine, two handguns, and a modified Sandman Bat which he can use to knock a concussion grenade at an enemy. While he does carry the bat, he often prefers to use his hands when fighting in melee combat. He is known to be a good shot with his carbine, capable of reaching the accuracy near that of a sniper rifle. When he uses his pistols he always uses them in an aggressive Akimbo style, frantically firing, often on the move at the same time. In terms of protection, Commando wears a modified helmet and a vest, both providing protection against small-arms fire. The vest also carries three large magazine pouches. Together with his helmet, he wears a set of goggles that are great for protection while moving at high speeds, preventing dust, sand and other nuisances getting into Commando's eyes. Faults and Weaknesses Although Commando is very fit and agile, he suffers from multiple weaknesses; * He becomes a very vulnerable target when he is not on the move. A good tactic to make use of this weakness is to heavily injure one of his teammates, upon which Commando may attempt to risk himself for getting the injured teammate to safety, which severely slows him down. * The goggles on his helmet are fairly large and protective, however they can become a weakness since a well-placed hit against them can cause them to crack, which severely reduces Commando's field of vision. * He may be a quick attacker, but he has a fairly fragile frame. The best strategy to fight Commando would be to use a strong attack to daze him, and then follow through with quick attacks, leaving no window for Commando to recover, which he does quickly. * Blunt force will very often slow him down, and depending on the strength and placement of the hit, can also stun him temporarily. * Disarming Commando can make a serious hit on his morale. * Should an enemy be able to stay up for a longer time when fighting Commando, one may start noticing a pattern in his movements, which can make him fairly predictable. * Although Commando's vest and helmet are capable of providing minor protection against low-caliber gunfire, it offers no protection when fighting enemies with special damage types, such as explosives and fire. Trivia * Commando's Helmet, Vest and Leg Straps are colored in a custom dark green color. * Commando's previous design showed him wearing a Flak Jack, a Track Terrorizer and the Bootenkhamuns. This was changed fairly quickly to the current design. * The model of his Concussion Grenade is that of the same weapon from the Team Fortress 2 Beta. * It is possible that Commando's Carbine is his service rifle. Category:Scouts Category:Gunners Category:Lawful Good Beings Category:Melee Combatants